


Handy Decoration

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, quick fic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange type of decoration appears in several rooms of the Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> My friend lindeluren and I decided one night to give each other challenges for quick fic writing. We gave each other a pairing, a prompt, max word count and 3 random words the fic had to include. Then we said GO! and half an hour later silliness was created!
> 
> Warning: the following fic is nothing but silliness and have NOT been beta read.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I just make them do weird things...
> 
> Characters: Harry/Ron  
> Word count: max 400 I think  
> Prompt: lent decoration  
> Must include the following words: owl, traffic, bed

”Bloody hell, somebody turn that light off!” Ron woke up with the sun shining right in his face. He heard Harry grunt in the bed next to him.

Ginny suddenly burst through the door. ”Are you boys getting up at all today, or what?”

”In a minute! Geez Ginny, give us a break,” Ron muttered and sat up squinting at the window.

But Ginny was quickly replaced by Mrs. Weasley who came in and started folding clothes, pulling the curtains away from the window and making quite a racket according to Ron. ”It’s time to get up boys; it’s such a beautiful day.”

The boys merely grunted as Mrs Weasley put a bunch of birch twigs in a vase in the window. The twigs were decorated with feathers in the strangest colours.

”What in the bloody hell is that?” Ron asked in disbelief. ”That thing will _not_ stay in my room.”

”It’s a lent decoration, dear. Isn’t it pretty? I thought this room could do with some decorations.” Mrs Weasley grinned.

”Did you rib an owl to make it? Where’s Pig?” Ron started looking around for the creature.

”Don’t be silly, dear. They’re fake. Breakfast in ten minutes,” Molly said and left the room.

Harry sat up in his bed to and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. ”What is that thing?”

”I don’t know, but it’s certainly not staying in here.” Ron said got up.

With a loud crack Fred and George appeared in front of him.

”Bloody hell, what’s up with the traffic in here today,” Ron yelled.

”Oh, you got one too?” Fred said grinning.

”Do you know what it’s for?” George asked.

”No idea!” Ron answered.

The twins walked over to the window looking at the weird thing. ”Why would people want this in their homes?” asked George

”It looks like a whip. Perhaps for spanking?” Fred answered.

”Probably the only area it will come in handy,” laughed Ron.

”Well, it’s breakfast time,” the twins said in unison and Disapparated.

Ron looked at Harry who suddenly got a mischievous look on his face.

”What?”

”Do you want to see if that’s true?” Harry said.

”What is true?” Ron wondered.

”If it’s the only area it will come in handy?” Harry winked.

Ron grabbed the twigs, cast a locking spell on the door and with a huge grin jumped into his friend’s bed.


End file.
